A Head Mounted Device (HMD) is an electronic device in the form of glasses or a helmet and may include a display unit and a lens. The HMD provides an extra large screen to a user by disposing the display unit just in front of the user's eyes and is useful for providing a realistic virtual world since the screen moves along with the user's movement. In the HMD, a lens unit is generally disposed on a front part of the screen (that is, between the user's eyes and the display unit) to make the screen of the display unit look bigger so that the user can receive an image through the lens unit.
A lens unit included in a Head Mounted Device (HMD) distorts an image provided to a display unit and provides the distorted image to a user, and the user views the distorted image through the lens unit. In order to correct the distortion by the lens, an electronic device may process image data to a distorted image (for example, a convex image) (that is, perform inverse distortion rendering) and display the distorted image. Then, the user may receive an original image which the electronic device intended to provide through the lens unit. A conventional inverse distortion rendering method may include a 2-pass rendering process. For example, the inverse distortion rendering method may include a process of primarily rendering 3D image data to a 2D image and a process of secondarily rendering the 2D image to an inverse distorted image. The inverse distorted image is converted to a flat image by the lens and shown to the user. Since image data, such as a camera image, which is two dimensionally produced and stored requires only the secondary rendering process
In the related art, an inverse distorted image is generated in the unit of pixels, and thus requires the secondary rendering process. In the secondary rendering process, a pixel which has been rendered once is re-calculated, so that degradation of image quality may be generated in an edge portion which is seriously distorted. Further, power consumption may increase as the rendering is performed twice. Particularly, in a 3D game or when a screen is updated through the recognition of a user's motion, calculations for the rendering may further increase. Thus the HMD directly worn on the user's eyes may encounter problems related to large amounts of heat due to the increase in power consumption.
Various embodiments of the present disclosure may provide an image processing method and an electronic device implementing the same which can reduce power consumption and degradation of image quality when the inverse distortion rendering method is performed.